The present invention relates to a shroud for fixing to one side of a panel about an aperture therethrough, to align and latchably engage a connector mated to a pin header fixed to the other side.
A bulkhead connector is an electrical connector fixed to a panel or bulkhead which receives a mating connector through a aperture in the panel. Such a bulkhead connector is marketed by AMP incorporated as its AMPMODU Feed-Through Pin Header, and the appropriate mating connector is an AMPMODU Shielded MT Receptacle Connector. A ground plane may be assembled between the bulkhead connector and the panel where it is desired to ground the shielding of the mating connector to the panel.
When there is no positive means provided for aligning the mating connector with the aperture, it may be inserted somewhat skewed and misaligned with the pins, subjecting same to damage. Further, the known bulkhead connector retains the mating connector solely by fingers of the ground plane engaging a recess in the shield of the mating connector. A shroud which could be fixed to the panel to provide alignment and positive engagement of the mating connector would be desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 173,387 discloses a connector receiving shroud for fixing to a panel or the like, the shroud having an elongate entry profiled to closely receive a connector therein for alignment with an array of contacts fixed relative to the panel. It is particularly adapted for fixing about a pin array in a printed circuit board and would not be well suited to panel and bulkhead connector application.